Como yo, Nadie te ha Amado
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un minific con la canción de Bon Jovie, un pequeño fic nostálgico.


**Minific**

 **Como yo, nadie te ha amado**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Albert se había casado con Candy, el trabajo se incrementaba día a día, no había descansos, salidas muy largas y frecuentes, noches apasionadas eventualmente, solo cuando estaba en casa y uno que otro fin de semana, aun así también se traía trabajo y George llegaba con decenas de papeles y documentos continuamente.

\- Albert, mi amor, deberías descansar un poco.

\- Candy, he descansado mucho y… tú debes saberlo, olvidaste ya cuanto tiempo duré sin memoria.

\- No, no lo he olvidado, de hecho éramos tan felices en ese tiempo. Comentaba Candy con nostalgia, recordando como antes estaban juntos todos los días.

\- Candy, ahora somos más felices, al menos las noches las pasamos muy bien. Comentaba pícaro, acercándose de nuevo cuando ya salía de haberse bañado para ir a dormir, antes la besaba y aprovechaba su estancia de ese fin de semana, pues después se iría por negocios un par de meses.

La velada era larga y ambos coincidían en la pasión desbordante, no podían negar que se amaban con locura, pero tal vez, eso no sería suficiente, para cubrir las largas ausencias.

Sus cartas ya no eran tantas, ni tan frecuentes, Candy se aburría en la mansión, así sin dar muchas explicaciones salía al hogar de Ponny de manera eventual y se quedaba trabajando semanas enteras, ayudando a la hermana María y a la Señorita Ponny con los niños, sus revisiones y sus cuidados. Solo que eso no se lo había comentado a Albert, era tal su trabajo que no deseaba mortificarlo con los problemas del hogar, que una vez fue el suyo.

En los periódicos de Broadway, salía el actor, comentando que tenía un romance y que lo había esperado hacía mucho tiempo. La nota hacía mucha publicidad, una ocasión en un periódico anunciaban quien sería el misteriosos amor con el que el actor tenía una aventura, "¿Seria soltera o casada?"

Albert escribió una carta a su Tía Elroy preguntándole como notaba a Candy, la respuesta lo alarmo sobre manera,

\- Ella ya no se encuentra aquí. Se fue hace tiempo y no sabemos nada de tu mujer.

Eso hizo que urgiera su regreso d sus viajes, George estaba a su lado y no podía creer lo que leía, Albert daba por hecho haberla perdido, la había dejado tantas veces sola, era el momento que nunca pensó pasar. Meditaba y llorando su mala suerte, comentaba,

-Lo sé amigo, le falle como nunca quise hacerlo. No sabes cuánto la amo, la amaré siempre, fui un tonto al dejarla por tanto tiempo, me confié de nuestra pasión, sin contar sus inquietudes, y ahora… se ha ido y no ha dejado ni una nota, solo se ha ido, me ha dejado. No ha escrito y, cuando regrese, sé que no la encontrarè, es posible que… sea la aventura de…

-No lo creo, señor.

this ain't a love song)

Bon Jovi

Yo no vi las flores marchitar  
ni ese frio en tus ojos al mirar  
no, no vi la realidad  
me ibas a dejar  
Dicen que la vida babi, no es como la ves  
para aprender hay que caer  
para ganar hay que perder  
lo di todo por ti  
llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte  
trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces  
Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano  
si al final yo te ame demasiado  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado  
Cada hora una eternidad,  
cada amanecer un comenzar,  
ilusiones nada más  
que fácil fue soñar  
tantas noches de intimidad  
parecían no acabar  
nos dejamos desafiar  
y hoy nada es igual  
Se que en verdad el amor al final  
siempre duele  
no lo pude salvar y hoy  
voy a pagarlo con creces, baby  
Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano  
si al final yo te ame demasiado  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado  
esta vez la pasión ha ganado  
y por eso sigo esperando  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado  
Solo  
Llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte  
trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces  
si mis lagrimas fueron en vano  
si al final yo te ame demasiado  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado  
esta vez la pasión ha ganado  
y por eso sigo esperando  
como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado  
como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado  
como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado

Albert llegaba después de tanto tiempo, en el tren, y afuera lo esperaba un auto, que subía su equipaje, la depresión y tristeza no lo había dejado dormir. Al ver el portal de la mansión, su corazón se estrujaba al pensar que iba a llegar y no la vería, su pequeña se había ido y el la había descuidado.

Bajaba del auto, nadie salía, la Tía Elroy estaba de compras, y los sirvientes se lo confirmaban al preguntar por ella, pero no tenía el valor de preguntar por su esposa, no deseaba saber que ella no se encontraba en casa, solo llegaría a su habitación y se recostaría en su cama, para al menos tener el recuerdo de la última vez que estuvo en sus brazos.

Cabizbajo y sin ganas, subía lentamente las escaleras, llegaba a la habitación, y sin más se le brotaban las lagrimas, negándose a creer lo que le había provocado, se había ido con otro y no tuvo le valor de decírselo de frente, como si no se la merecía.

Sin ganas de hacer nada, se tiraba boca abajo en la cama, abrazaba las almohadas como si de ella se tratara, angustiado soltaba un sollozo, a lo que de pronto escuchaba

\- Mi amor, ¿Paso algo malo?

Sin poder creerlo levantaba el rostro aun con los ojos irritados, la miraba como si fuera un fantasma y ella, angustiada se acercaba,

\- Cielo, ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿me asustas?

\- ¡Candy!

Se daba un salto hasta llegar a ella, la abrazaba con fuerza para comprobar que no fuera un fantasma y ella se abrazaba a èl llorando angustiada, esperando a que le contara porque estaba así.

\- Albert, mi amor, ¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿Qué te paso, mi cielo?

\- ¿Dónde has estado, Candy? Pensé que te habías ido.

\- Fui al hogar de Ponny, hubo una epidemia, pero… pero tu no estabas, regresè ayer, ¿Cómo sabes que no estaba aquí?

\- ¡Oh Candy! Como me has preocupado.

\- Te escribió la hermana María y te contó que me desmaye, no fue nada, bueno no para preocuparse.

\- ¿Te desmayaste? Pero si eres muy fuerte.

\- Oh mi amor, la hermana María no debió angustiarte, por eso regresaste así, temiste lo peor, yo quería prepararte algo especial, pero no es nada malo, estamos esperando un bebe, mi amor.

\- ¿Un bebe?

\- Si, tengo tres meses, no se nota aun.

\- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Candy! ¡Mi vida!

Albert la elevaba en sus brazos, le tomaba sus labios y después besaba todo su rostro, la dejaba despacio en la cama y él se recostaba a su lado, mirándola enamorado, como no creyendo lo que le acababa de decir.

\- Albert, que bueno que ya regresaste, si seguías fuera, te iba a tocar venir cuando pasaran mis antojos. Albert soltaba carcajadas, ella ni siquiera mencionó a nadie más, solo había estado en el hogar de Ponny, nunca se fue de manera definitiva, su tía fue muy dolosa al decir que ya no se encontraba en la mansión.

\- Candy, mi amor, te cuidare y consentiré mucho, yo… siempre te he amado demasiado, eres lo que más amo. Te juro que… como yo, nadie te ha amado.

Esa tarde, Candy estuvo muy consentida, pero la realidad es que fue a él al que se paso mimando, necesitaba tenerla en sus brazos, y ella lo había extrañado mucho, ya no iría al hogar de Ponny, no hasta que volviera a salir Albert. Solo que el mensaje que envió a George, le hizo sentirse todavía más feliz. " _A partir de hoy, trabajare más tiempo desde casa, y solo cuatro días a la semana, no recibo trabajo los fines de semana. Atentamente WAA._ "

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Deseando que les haya agradado este corto fic,**

 **Un abrazo a la Distancia**

 **Mayra Exitosa**


End file.
